Our first Mission HadashixDeidara Hentai fanfic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a hentai about my O.C. Hadashi x Deidara. Hadashi has her first mission with Deidara and when all is done and over with they declare their love.


Warning: Contains O.C. stuff, swearing, nudity, and hard core Hentai.

"Hadashi Leader-sama wants you. **Right away"** a man with one half of his body White, and the other Black said, walking up to a girl with blue hair tied back.

"Ok thanks Zetsu, and good luck on your mission with Okami" Hadashi said.

"Thanks. **Come on Okami"** Zetsu said turned.

"I'm coming" a woman with long White hair said, running up to him.

"Bye be careful, and have fun" Hadashi said, running off with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh we will" Okami purred, smirking.

Okami and Zetsu walked to the door, smirking then out for their mission. Hadashi ran up to Leader's office, and knocked.

"Sir it's me Hadashi, can I come in?" Hadashi asked.

"Yes come in" a voice answered.

Hadashi walked into the room, and over to a desk. A man with light Orange hair was reading over some paper work, as she got closer he looked up form his work.

"Hadashi you are to go on a mission with Deidara" the man said.

"Yes Pein-sama, what are we going to be doing?" Hadashi asked.

"You will be working as a whore, in the whore house" Pein answered.

"W-what b-but I never, well you know" Hadashi said, blushing hard.

Pein raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"I don't care about that, your not really going have to sleep with anyone, you just going have to lore this man into the room, and Deidara will kill him" Pein said holding up a wanted poster.

"How do you know he's even going be in there?" Hadashi asked, still bushing hard.

"Oh he will be there, your dismissed" Pein said, looking back down at his paper work.

"Why can't Okami do it? She's good at this kinda thing" Hadashi asked, pouting.

"What do you think her mission is? There is anther guy she is going after, in a different whore house, now go I have work too do" Pein answered, never looking up at her.

"Yes sir" Hadashi said, pouting and walking away.

Hadashi walked out of his office, and to her room she slowly started to smile, as she thought about who she would be with, she walked into her room smiling big.

"Finally I get to be alone with Deidara. Hadashi said, as she got ready for the mission.

"Oh so you get to be alone with blondy huh?" a man with silver hair said, smirking.

Hadashi turned and looked at him.

"Oh shut up Hidan" Hadashi said, turning back to packing.

Hidan smirked and walked into the room, and shut the door behind him.

"So what are you going do with him? When you get him all alone" Hidan purred, walking closer.

"That's none of your business" Hadashi growled, blushing a little as she packed.

Hidan moved in close.

"Hmm hm I think I know, your going give yourself to him aren't you?" Hidan whispered, in her ear.

Hadashi froze and her eyes grew wide as he blushed hard. Hidan pulled away and laughed and Hadashi growled.

"Oh come on I was just teasing" Hidan said, turning to the door, and starting to walk away.

Hadashi grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the bed, making him site down.

"Hidan if you swear you won't tell him, what I'm going to do I'll give you something" Hadashi said, smirking a little.

"It depends on what your going give me" Hidan said.

Hadashi smirked, and walked over, getting on her knees between his legs. Hidan looked down at her she unbuttoned his pants, and reached down, into his boxer pulling out his length.

"W-what are you p-planning?" Hidan asked, nervously.

"Okami taught me this Zetsu, really didn't mind me watching, really I think he liked it" Hadashi said, leaning in licking the head of Hidan's length.

"Uh" Hidan muttered, trying to hold back a moan.

"R-really what else did she teach you?" Hidan asked.

"Oh I'm only starting, you'll see" Hadashi said, licking the head again.

"O-ok" Hidan said, trying not to moan.

Hadashi licked from the head down to his balls then back up again. Hidan couldn't hold it in any longer, and moaning. Hadashi smirked, and did it again, but licking a little further down licking more of his balls. She started to suck on one of them, while fondling the other with her hand.

"A-ah oh God, n-not even Kakuzu, does that" Hidan moaned, loudly.

Hadashi licked back up his length, and took it into her mouth starting to suck on it gently.

"Oh umm" Hidan moaned, grabbing the sheets.

Hadashi sucked harder, take even more of his length into her mouth, almost deep throating him.

"Ahh God, that's good more!" Hidan moaned, pushing her head down.

Hadashi gagged and coughed, but sucked hared deep throating him now. She bobbed her head, faster and faster as she sucked shard. She reached down, and began to fondle his balls with one hand.

"Aahhh I'm going cum!" Hidan moaned, throwing his head back grabbing the sheets tightly.

Hadashi kept her pace messaging his balls more.

"Aahhh!" Hidan moaned, coming deep into her throat.

Hadashi gag and cough again and she swallowed all of the hot liquid, and licked her lips.

"Mmm, that's better then I thought it would be" Hadashi purred, standing.

"I'm still heard" Hidan purred.

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm not fucking you-" Hadashi said, and paused for a moment.

"Yet I'm giving myself to Deidara, remember? If you're lucky really lucky I might thing about, fucking you. Hadashi added.

"Aw come on I'm so hard" Hidan whined.

"No" Hadashi said, grabbing her things, and walking to the door.

"Hey Kakuzu come here for a secant!" Hadashi called.

"Hey what no, I'm always uke with him, damn it" Hidan growled, quickly putting his length away.

"And I care why?" Hadashi asked, smirking.

A man with a mask on walked into the room.

"Yeah?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hidan's really hard, you think you could help his with that?" Hadashi asked smirking.

"What no!" Hidan gasped, crawling further onto the bed.

"Mmm gladly" Kakuzu purred, walking over.

"Thanks see ya" Hadashi said, running out of the room.

"Aahhh no, leave me along!" Hidan screamed.

Hadashi laughed, and walked to Deidara's room then knocked.

"Come in" a man's voice said.

Hadashi walked into the room, and looked around.

"Hey Sasori no Danna, have you seen Deidara?" Hadashi asked, looking at a man with red hair.

"Yes he's waiting for you outside, I believe" Sasori answered, never looking up from the puppet, he is working on.

"Ok, thanks Danna see you later" Hadashi said running out of the room.

"Yeah see you later!" Sasori called, as he worked.

Hadashi ran out to the door, loud moaning could be heard coming from her room, as she ran past. She smirked and ran out the door, and up to a blond man.

"Sorry Deidara, I didn't know you where out here already" Hadashi said, panting a little.

"It's ok, come on lets get this damn mission over with, hm" Deidara said, pulling out a small clay bird, and making hand seals.

"Katsu!" Deidara called out and the clay bird grows large.

Deidara jumping onto it's back, and held his hand out for Hadashi. She jumped up, taking his hand smiling.

"Hold on, hm" Deidara said.

Hadashi did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his waist, blushing a little. Deidara blushed, and the bird took to the air. They flew for a while, before landing near the town. Deidara jumped down, and help Hadashi down.

" Thank you" Hadashi said, blushing a little.

"Your welcome, hm" Deidara said.

Deidara and Hadashi walk into town, and to the whore house.

"I'll see you when the guy is dead" Hadashi said, walking inside.

Deidara nods, and disappears only to reappear in the room he had to wait in.

A couple hours passed, and the mission ending well.

"Oh that sucked so bad, I feel so dirty he wouldn't keep his nasty hands off me, all the way to the damn room" Hadashi growled, in discus.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help sooner, hm" Deidara said, almost sadly.

"Hey its ok, lets just get to the inn, and I'll take a long hot shower, then I'll be fine" Hadashi said.

Deidara smiled and nodded, as he made his way to the inn. Hadashi followed beside him smiling. They walked inside, and over to the counter.

"I would like a room, for two please" Hadashi said.

"Uh one room, hm?" Deidara asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah why not? You're not afraid of sleeping next to me?" Hadashi said, smirking a little.

"N-no, I'm cool with it, hm" Deidara said, blushing.

"Yes miss" a woman said, getting down a key, and handing it to her.

Hadashi payed, and started to walk down the hall, Deidara followed. They walked to the room, and she unlocked the door, walking inside followed by Deidara. He closed the door behind him.

"I'll see you when I get out of the shower" Hadashi said walking to the bathroom.

"Ok, hm" Deidara said, watching her.

Hadashi walked in, and shut the door but it didn't shut all the way, leaving it open a little. Deidara stared at the door. She undressed, and turned the water on. He could see her throw the crack of the door.

"Oh God she's so hot, I want her so bad, hm" Deidara thought to himself.

Hadashi stepped into the running water, and sighed as the hot water hit her body.

"Ahh" Hadashi moaned, running her hands over her body.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore, he quickly stud up then walked to the bathroom, and walked in slowly. Hadashi didn't notice, as she rubbed her body. Deidara quickly, but quietly undressed, and stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her agents his body.

"Ahh!" Hadashi screamed tuning to him.

"Damn it Deidara, don't scare me like that!" Hadashi snapped, blushing hard.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I want you so bad, hm. Deidara purred, leaning in licking at her neck.

Hadashi blushed hard, and moaned softly.

"I-I want you too" Hadashi whispered, blushing.

Deidara kissed her neck, and his hands slowly started to rub up her body, to her breasts. Hadashi moaned softly, and moved her head to the side, so he could have more of her neck. He started to lick at her neck. She moaned louder, as he starts to suck on her neck.

"N-no I don't want a hicky please" Hadashi moaned.

Deidara stopped, and turned her to face him.

"Then I will suck somewhere else, hm" Deidara said, smirking.

"W-what do you mea-" Hadashi moaned, and Deidara took her breast in his hand lifting it.

Deidara leaned in, and took her nipple into his mouth, and starts to suck on it gently. Hadashi moaned louder, and took his other hand, putting it on her other breast. His hand mouth licked at her nipple, making her moan louder.

"O-oh, I forgot you had mouths on your hands" Hadashi moaned.

"Hmm, hm" Deidara purred, into her breast sucking harder, and his hand mouth licked at her other nipple again.

"Aahhh!" Hadashi moaned, louder.

Deidara sucked harder, as his hand mouths tongue licked circles, around her other nipple. Hadashi moaned louder, and brought hand over taking his length into her hand, and slowly starting to pump it. He moaned into her breast, as he licked and sucked at her nipple. She pumped harder moaning louder. Deidara stopped, and looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"Enough of this, I want you now, hm" Deidara moaned.

Hadashi stopped, and nodded letting him go.

"T-this will be my first time" Hadashi whispered, blushing hard.

"I'll be very gently, hm" Deidara whispered, smiling.

Hadashi smiled, and turned the water off then took his hand, and stepped out of the shower, walking back to the bedroom. Deidara gladly followed, she let his hand go, and crawled onto the bed lying on her back. He crawled onto the bed, and over her moving between her legs. Deidara looked down at her, as he placed his length at her entrance.

"When you're ready, hm" Deidara whispered.

"I'm ready" Hadashi said blushing.

Deidara nodded, and slowly thrusts in, Hadashi hissed in a bit of pain, Deidara stopped moving.

"I-I'm sorry, hm" Deidara said, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"It's ok I'm a Jashinist, I like pain don't stop, I'll be ok" Hadashi said smiling a bit.

Deidara nodded, and slowly starts to move again.

"Uhh" Hadashi muttered.

Deidara kept his pace, for a moment. Hadashi moaned softly, and he started to trust a little faster, making her moan a little louder.

"Harder" Hadashi moaned.

Deidara started to thrust harder, and faster making Hadashi moaned louder.

"Ahh!" Hadashi moaned loudly.

Deidara thrusts harder and faster, moaning louder and louder with every thrust. Hadashi moaned louder and louder, with every thrust.

"Ahh, Deidara so good!" Hadashi moaned, loudly.

Deidara kept his rhythm, and pace for an hour more.

"Aahhh Deidara, I'm going cum!" Hadashi moaned loudly.

"M-me too, hm!" Deidara moaned out loudly.

Hadashi moaned loudly, as she came on his hips. Deidara moaned loudly coming deep inside her. He slowly pulled out, and fell on the bed panting. She laid her head on his chest panting.

"That was amazing, hm" Deidara said.

"Yeah" Hadashi said, cuddling into his chest.

Deidara smiles, and wraps his arms around her.

"I love you Deidara" Hadashi said, looking up at him.

"I love you too, hm" Deidara said, smiling looking down at her.

Hadashi blushed, and smiled hugging him, Deidara hugged her back.

"We probly should get some sleep" Hadashi said.

"Yeah, hm" Deidara said.

They both slowly closed their eyes, slowly falling asleep. Morning came and they both got up early getting dressed, and heading back to the base. Hadashi hugged Deidara's arm, the whole way home.

THE END.


End file.
